Twitch Plays Pokemon 2: AJ, The Last Rebel
by mantrius
Summary: Three years have passed since Bill's defeat. Red is still the Champion, with the Lord and The chosen Ones at his side. AJ, a young boy cursed by The Gods, is ready to train his party, The Condemned Ones, to destroy them. They may have different purposes, but they, in the end are a like a family. Direct sequel of TPP: The fortune and misfortune of Red.
1. That who was chosen

New Game, new protagonist, new adventure. I will try to improve the quality of this fic respect to the Part 1. Don't forget to review and enjoy it.

Short chapter to prepare the plot.

* * *

Chapter 1: That who was chosen.

AJ wasn't a ambitious boy, he never dreamt to conquer the league or being the best trainer in the history, he just wanted to live a normal life with his family. It's a shame that sometimes destiny could be so unpredictable.

Althought the symptoms began to appear long before the Mob reapparition nobody who knew the truth could guess what was happening before it was too late.

Three had passed since Bill's defeat, now The Mob have taken control of AJ a young boy of New Bark Town, he isn't Red, their emotions and ideologies are differents, but they both had the same objective: Stop the voices.

Our story began in Johto, the Pokemon Region next to Kanto, AJ was born and raised in New Bark Town, today was very important, his neighboor, the Professor Elm would give him his next Pokemon, AJ woke up and went straight to the Lab, once there Elm made him choose, AJ choose without a doubt Totodile, his new companion since today, with the Pokemon with him, Elm gave AJ his first task, go to Mr. Pokemon's house and retrieve and egg, it was VERY important for his work.

AJ went to Mr. Pokemon's house, during the way he learned to fight and train his Totodile, although very loyal, the problems began quickly as they didn't know how to fight prperly after hours of training, the finally arrived to Cherrygrove City, from there, they went to Mr. Pokemon's house where he gave AJ an Egg, the thing that Elm thought it was so important, also he saw Professor Oak, an Mr. Pokemon's friend who was visiting him.

AJ came back to New Bark Town, he arrived to Cherrygrove City but when he was going to exit, somebody appeared in his way.

"Hey. I see that you are a trainer. we must fight to see who is stronger."

The boy attacked his Totodile with a Chikorita, but his Totodile who was more experienced, defeated him.

"Maybe this time you have won, but soon, I will get better, remmember me, I am Silver, I'm going to be the best trainer."

Silver ran away, when AJ came back, he saw him with a police officer.

"AJ, what a problem, a young boy has stolen a Chikorita."

AJ, talked him about the boy and gave him the egg.

"Thank you, AJ, this is going to help us a lot, also now you have a Pokemon, you should train him and explore the world."

AJ agreed, maybe it was time to explore the world.

"Take this Pokeballs, AJ, you will need more Pokemons in the future."

AJ took the Pokeballs, and went outside, a new adventure had began.


	2. That who had a stupid dream

Chapter 2: That who had a stupid dream.

Two years ago

He was tired of running, he maybe was fast, but The Chosen Ones were following him.

Flareon could only laugh in the situation, thinking that after a year, they needed their intervention to kill him, think that he was so important, but he was. With Bill and the Lord death, The Inner Circle dissapeared and "the collection (Bill's personal army) mostly disbanded, he was the only hierarchy of the Dome standing, and now his ttime had come, he could't run anymore.

"This is the end, false prophet."

Red, Lord Helix and King Fon appeared beside him, Flareon hadn't strenght to fight a single one of them, less two.

"Are you going to kill me, Red? You won't be happy until your power being absolute, right?"

"No, Flareon, I'm doing this for personal reasons, you betrayed me, and treason is a petty crime, Fonz!"

The King got closer to him, and without hesitaton, he took Flareon with one hand.

"Goodbye, Flareon, say hi to the Lord for me." In that moment The Fonz pierced Flareon's hest with his claws.

Red left him to die, alone, bleeding, for Flareon it was a fate worse than death, his worst nightmare was being alone, for that he came to the Dome, for that he did what he did, only to receive in change, be with a trainer, have friends, if only Red decided to not join the God's side, he would understand it.

Flareon closed the eyes to not open them again.

"It isn't too late." said a voice in his head. Flareon's body was consumed by his own heat, not leaving a trace, at the same time, Cinnabar Island was destroyed by the volcano, maybe the Dome wasn't ended after all.


	3. That who would lead them to victory

Chapter 3: That who would lead them to victory.

With the Pokeball AJ could begin to capture Pokémons to his party, he soon found his frst recruit, a Pidgey that was resting in the tall grass, the pidgey, of name Brian, hen he captured a Caterpie that he named OXXY, with three Pokemons in the party, AJ thought that he had a party big enough to defeat Faulkner, the first gym Leader, then he appeared.

At first sight, one would think that it was an ordinary Sentret, but his mannerism and the sword that he had in his hands would you make thing otherwise.

"Hi." said the Setret to the party. "I finally found you."

"What do you main with finally? Were you looking for us?" asked Totodile.

"Yes, your trainer, my fellow Pokémons is controlled by the mob."

"Impossible" said Brian. "The Mob dissapeared three years ago, destroyed by Red and The Chosen Ones, that's common knownledge."

"You shouldn't believe all the stories that you heard, specially this. You are his partners, you are or you will be legendary, as them." said the Sentret.

"No, maybe the Messiah was like me a long time ago, but I am not a legend, I am Brian, a Pidgey, like thousands of Pidgeys that you can find one day in the tall grass."

"Maybe today you are not a legend, but if my mission is completed, you will be one, a new Messiah"

"I don't want to be a Messiah. Sentret."

"Also" said Totodile "Who are you? And what mission are you talking about?"

"I am the Admiral, I was in a high position in the collection"

"You were part of Bill's Army¡" screamed Brian.

"Yes, my mission is end with Red's plans, and avenge Bill, and for that I need The Mob's help, I'm not asking your help, just let me stay in the party."

In the end they decided to let him stay, he was not going to harm them, and a new member is always helpful, AJ hadn't problems with him too.

"Hey, you. I have a Ratttata, a Top Percentage Rattata, I want to show you his strenght." said a trainer in his way.

After a quick victory, AJ exchanged phone numbers with the boy, called Joey.

"I will see you soon, my Rattata will be stronger by that."

They arrived to Violet City, where AJ defeated without problems Faulkner, winning the Zephyr Badge, his first step to the Victory Road.

AJ went to the Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon when somebody approached him.

"AJ, I work with the Professor Elm, he sent me to give you the egg that you got earlier, he said that in your hands, the egg will hatch soon." He gave him

With the egg in his bag, AJ departed to Azalea Town where it was the second gym.

"This is the place" said The Admiral.

"What do you mean?" Asked Totodile.

"If my sources are correct, there could be invaluable in this town, after AJ gets his badge, I will investigate if the information is worthy.

They tried to enter in the Azalea gym but it was closed, they heard about suspicious activity in the Slowpoke Well, so they went there to see what's going on.

"Boy, you cannot be here." said a main dressed in black at the entry of the well."

"You are cutting the tails to this Slowpokes." AJ was angry for their treat to the Pokemons. "What do you thnk you are?"

"We are the infamous Team Rocket, kid."

"They disbanded three years ago, eb¡verybody knows that."

"We are coming back, now if you aren't going to run away, I'll make you suffer."

"After some short combats, AJ and his team defeated all the grunts in the well, making them escape of the well.

The Slowpokes were safe but AJ could only be worry about if the return of the Team Rocket.

For the moment, the only thing he could do was get the second badge.

He entered the Gym that was finally open.

The gym leader was very easy to defeat, but realised that something happened to Totodile, he was ready to evolve, but every chance that he had to do it he simply refused to do it.

After AJ's victory, The Admiral asked Totodile about the topic.

"We live in a terrible world, I don't want to grow and be part of it, when you are a little Totodile, nobody expects anything of you.ç2

"That's the problem, boy, this world is terrible, and you need to grow to survive in it, to be someone and being respected, look, I can teach you lot. Ok?"

Totodle thought it for a second

"Ok, thanks."

The left the gym and went to Ilex Forest, when Silver appeared.

"AJ, is it true that the Team Rocket came back?" asked Silver."

AJ said him that it was true.

Silver then got angry and attacked AJ. I twas the opportunity that The Admiral was looking for.

He escaped meanwhile AJ wasn't looking and entered in the forest.

He found a Farfecht'd running between the trees, training his attacks against wild Pokemons, The Admiral got closer to him.

"I believe that the name Red means something to you. I'm right Dux?"


End file.
